The presented invention relates generally to the field of treating a skin condition known as Nappy (Diaper) Rash. The presented invention relates to topically applied medicinal composition and more particularly to such composition active topical medicinal ingredients including Salicylic acid, Boric acid, Tannic acid, Zinc oxide, Calamine, Cetrimide, White petroleum, and rich oil formula; Olive oil, castor oil, and Cod liver oil. The presented invention finds utility in topically treating other certain types of dermatological disorders such as Bedsores, Skin ulcers, Athlete's foot (Tines Pedis), bruises, burns, abrasions, cuts, Eczema, Psoriasis and others. The composition also provides longlasting relief from such symptoms when applied topically to areas of the patient's skin that are affected.